Introspection
by Moonraker One
Summary: Suddenly, Kyon realized that it might have been a very bad idea to leave his Superman comic with Haruhi in the club room when he went home. Kyon-centric, AU
1. Chapter 1

Introspection  
by Moonraker One

CHAPTER ONE

A shockingly loud sound had very nearly the effect of kicking a sleeping young man in the teeth. Going from deep R.E.M. sleep to being wide awake in the space of an instant, a Japanese teenager sprung forward and to his left, landing on the floor. He pushed himself first to a kneeling position, then to a standing one. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, thrusting the covers he'd brought down with him to his right. He had set his CD alarm clock to awaken him not with a beep, but the opening sounds from Megadeth's _Peace Sells_ album. It might not have been the best of sounds to awaken to, but it certainly had more "waking up" power than a standard talk radio station. He shifted his pajamas while turning up the volume on Wake Up Dead. Some days, such as the incident where Haruhi and himself had disappeared from reality and appeared in a new one, made the song seem very appropriate to rise from slumber to. He listened to the song and bobbed his head back and forth while getting his clothes from the closet. Then he shut the album off and went downstairs.

"Oi, Kyon-kun," his rather irritating younger sister chimed, warning him that he'd best steel his nerves to annoyance, lest he risk going off and getting a "talk" from his mother.

"What is it?" He walked into the bathroom the same time as her and began brushing his teeth.

"Are you doing any of that fun stuff?"

He rolled his eyes. He realized at once which "fun" activities she referred to, especially after the baseball game where, thanks to Yuki's data manipulation, caused everyone on Haruhi's team to hit home runs. This girl obviously didn't know what "fun" meant to Haruhi, and he hoped not to get her involved again. "No," he merely replied. This wouldn't be the day for "fun." There hadn't been a day he would consider "fun" in quite some time.

The little sister pouted. "Aw," she whined, brushing her teeth. She wanted more fun days.

Once they were finished, Kyon left the bathroom, and went into the kitchen. He picked up a piece of bread, and went to the refrigerator to obtain a jar of jelly. However, just like the day before, it refused to budge. He surrendered his chance to open it and went for a different flavor. Once he'd eaten, he began the walk to school. He cringed as he struggled to lift his backpack, then went on his way. The "almost summer" sun bore down on him as he forced his quickly fatiguing legs up the hillside and towards the high school. He wiped the sweat from his brow as the hill seemed to increase in angle.

He shook his head. _Today is just not my day_, he thought. Of course, that would prove to be an understatement. Just like he expected, Haruhi would turn his ordinary day of frustration into a deeper vat of anger. Of all the various activities he involved himself in, the daily desires of Haruhi Suzumiya certainly managed to aggrivate him to no end. Displeased, he sat in his usual seat and awaited the girl's arrival. Her bursting through the door seemed to increase the barometric pressure directly above his head, although only he would notice. "What do you _mean_ I don't believe in God," he muttered to himself, mimicking the opening lyrics to Peace Sells, "I talk to her everyday." He then began humming the bass line of the song to distract himself from his rising sense of doom that came with her presence.

"Oi, Kyon," the girl beckoned.

Kyon rolled his eyes before looking around. "What is it?" He had learned by this point that when addressing the girl, it is best not to include her name, or you run the risk of drawing yourself in even closer.

"You may not necessarily like this, but I'm going to go ahead and skip today's meeting so that I can plan tomorrow's activities. Please try not to waste time by doing some pointless activity with the S.O.S. Brigade while I'm gone!" She then went back to her usual position.

He wanted to retort, "Why would I do anything more pointless than what we already do?" but he realized it wouldn't work, for once she would finish a statement, she tuned out because your response didn't matter to her. Furthermore, it meant that, despite the fact that tomorrow would be quite irritating and quite possibly painful to endure, today would be nice because it meant that he didn't have to put up with some cockamamie plan put together by the girl. He sat forward and paid attention to the chalkboard, smoldering with a mild anger for the frustrating thought that his opinion meant absolutely nothing to her and that she wouldn't listen to his thoughts after expressing her own.

That afternoon, when his classes were over, Kyon stepped into the club room for only a minute, so that he could tell the others about their commander's absence. He stepped in, and the first thing he saw would be Mikuru Asahina in her maid costume, pouring tea. "Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know that Haruhi told me she would be absent today so that she could get tomorrow's schedule prepared." He blushed as he caught a glimpse of Asahina and imagined her wearing substantially less than the dress. Quickly, though, he caught himself and walked towards the chair Haruhi usually sat in.

"Do you want some tea?" Asahina politely squeaked.

Kyon, desperate not to end up seeming more perverted than he must already seem, merely nodded. The green tea poured into his cup and he took a sip. The computer didn't have any purpose today since their leader wasn't going to show up, so he sat there for a few minutes staring into space. He thought of the baseball game in which Yuki had to rewrite the data of the bat to allow them to win the game. Such a situation, he thought. He had a brilliant plan to show Haruhi that you can't always get what you want, and what ended up happening? They had to give her what she wanted, or else the world would end. He got tired of thinking about the things he probably could never change, and pulled from his pocket some comics to pass the time. He didn't know quite what it was about Superman comics that interested him. The stories he read weren't terribly original, the characters tended to be more than often one dimensional in personality, and very seldom did there seem to be any question as to whether or not the good guys would win. _Heh, Superman. Now wouldn't that be interesting? Haruhi would certainly go ape, and I'd finally be more powerful than her._ His thought process got interrupted by the door banging open.

"I wasn't going to show up today, but I need to get my backpack," Haruhi beckoned. She walked over and grabbed her pack, then over to Kyon. She pointed to his comic book. "You're doing pointless activities! I told you not to! Go home already and quit wasting club time!"

He had dealt with painfully difficult classes and wasn't about to take her abuse today. He merely flicked the comic at her and walked away. "Fine. I'll go home."

Haruhi nearly had a conniption. "Don't take that tone with me! I'm the S.O.S. Brigade captain! I'll penalize you tomorrow for that!" She grumbled and picked up his comic, putting it in her pack since he'd left it behind. She then addressed all the others. "What are you waiting for? I said I didn't want anyone wasting club time on useless activities! Dismissed!" Like lemmings, the group scattered.

Kyon grumbled all the way down the hill pathway to his house. Perhaps it amounted to little more than growing weary at the ever present antics of the girl whose presence could not be avoided. Or maybe it amounted to something more. Either way, he felt as though the world weighed upon him. Despite knowing his value in the group, he needed, on occasion, to feel as though he would be factored into Haruhi's thinking. When he didn't feel as though she took him seriously, he began to get a bit frustrated, which led to days like today.

He pushed the door open. "Do you want your dinner, Kyon-kun?" His mother asked. He set his bag down and headed towards the table. He allowed himself to sit and free his mind from the stresses of the day. The food proved to be rather good, as his mother never let the family down with her cooking. It almost made him completely calm from Haruhi's intrusions. However, he still simmered a bit as he went upstairs and did his homework. He put in the Metallica album _Kill 'Em All_ into his alarm clock and set it.

_Dammit, I left my comic in the club room. Oh well. It isn't like Haruhi to find such ordinary comic book material interesting. If she did, she might turn the world upside down without knowing it._ He closed his eyes.

Haruhi, a few minutes after and a few kilometers away from Kyon's abode, set up her alarm clock to go to bed. She opened up the comic book Kyon had left behind in the club room. She rolled her eyes as she flipped through the pages. Such a standard and straightforward storyline with such predictable endings, she thought. It reminded her of Kyon. This man, Superman, had such power at his fingertips and yet he had such a simple and pathetic existence, she considered it sickening that he had such might and wanted nothing more than a boring life. That more than anything was Kyon. She laughed a bit as she thought of it. _Kyon? Superhuman? I don't think so. He's about as boring as it gets. Maybe if he DID have superpowers, he'd be more fascinating._ She closed her eyes with a humor smile on her face. _Kyon needs to have something interesting happen to him. He should be Superman._

A loud banging of drum line at the start of a metal song jolted Kyon out of bed. It was the audible equivalent of being kicked in the teeth, yet he thought it most effective. However, today proved a bit difficult to wake up, because he felt groggy as he pulled himself up. Usually metal woke him up completely. He must have been too tired. He pulled open his clothing drawer, and noticed he had forgotten to remove his watch from the night before. It struck him as abnormal, because he believed he had taken it off the night before. Still, he did the ordinary thing and took it off. It beeped as he removed it and threw it on his bed. Once the watch left his wrist, he felt fully awake and rejuvenated. He wiped his eyes in amazement; perhaps all he needed was to get to moving a bit to get his blood pumping to wake him up. He grabbed his clothes and headed out.

"Oi, pass the toothpaste, Kyon-kun," his little sister chimed. He handed her the toothpaste and began brushing himself. Once he'd finished his teeth, he waited for the girl to complete her tooth care, and he took off his pajamas to take a shower. As an afterthought, he caught himself in the mirror. _Wait, I don't remember that_, he thought. He looked at his reflection. His entire torso had muscle tone more defined than he remembered. He ran his finger down the line where his pectoral muscles met, and then traced around his six-pack abs—which he didn't remember having before. He raised an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed it. _No, if this was Haruhi's doing, I'd have grown an alien tentacle or something. It's probably just the P.E. class paying off._ He stepped into the shower and washed off. The water seemed very tolerable. _Ah, father must have gotten the water fixed; usually, I turn it on and it's scalding hot for about five minutes._ He washed himself off and dried, dressing up after.

"Good morning, mother, father." He opened the refrigerator. He looked at the jar of the better jelly. He wanted to spread it on his breakfast, but the top almost always held solid as if it were welded on. He figured he'd try his luck. He gripped the bottle and the top, and gave a slight twist, expecting the lid to be immovable. Instead, he heard a pop of the air pressure out and inside equalizing, and the metal sound of the lid coming off. He examined the lid. _Man, that's rusted. I'm amazed I was able to get it off without serious effort_. He set the lid and the jar down and spread the jelly. "I'll be heading out now. See you later!"

"Make sure you're careful, dear!" his mother cried.

"I will, mother!" He hoisted his backpack onto his back. _Wow, I must be getting stronger. This usually weighs a ton_. He pushed the door open slightly and headed out. He headed up the hill, thinking about how easy the day has gone thus far, and how he had this sense of...one of those new age folks would call "positive energy," that just made him feel good, and he couldn't explain it. He chalked it up to how easy the day had gone thus far, combined with the fact that it was karma paying him back for the shitty day previously. Even the thought of Haruhi and her "plan" for the club's "activities" couldn't crush his good mood. Why, he felt as though he could stand in front of a train and not die.

Taniguchi and Kunikida approached from behind and began walking alongside Kyon. "Oi, Kyon," the more sexually driven of the two, Taniguchi, announced. "It's really hot today. You'd think global warming hit a high note." The two wiped their brows and sweat developed quickly.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," he shot back. "It's cooler today than it was yesterday!" He didn't feel fatigued or sweltering at all.

"Kyon, you're nuts. It was three degrees hotter yesterday," Kunikida corrected. "You know man, I don't know how you climb this steep hill and walk all this way to class every day and yet you never seem to be tired."

Kyon looked at him. "I must be getting used to it. Or maybe I'm just getting more athletic. Who knows?" He thought about it a moment; just yesterday, he had even more exhaustion and sweat upon climbing the hill than they did. He soaked his white shirt from sweat and couldn't wait to change into something more comfortable during gym class. Now, not only was he not sweating, he felt great. Perhaps something had happened after all, he entertained. Then again, Haruhi would definitely have made something dramatic. No, it had to be him just getting more athletic.

"You're just a ball of energy, Kyon. I've never seen anyone quite as energetic as you are." He wiped his neck. "You know what? Why don't you run to school then, mister 'maybe-I'm-just-getting-used-to-it.' Show me that you're getting worn out." Just then, their friend seemed to disappear. "What the hell?"

Kyon took off running the moment Kunikida egged him to do so. The hill seemed to zoom by at an incredible speed as he made it up in about an eyeblink's time. Wow! He thought. I've really gotten athletic! Gym class must really be paying off! He looked down at his friends. He began walking along, looking back at them. _You guys are too paranoid...oof!_ He tripped over someone's feet, not watching where he was walking. Luckily, he stumbled, not falling. He brushed himself off and got his bearings. He was standing, which was good that he hadn't fallen, but he stood in the middle of the street.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as screeching of brakes and rubber scraping the road sounded loudly. An unbelievably loud bang, followed by several loud crunches, right after another, shot at over seven hundred miles per hour through the air as a pickup truck slammed into Kyon at more than fifty miles per hour. The driver whipped quickly forward and back, his movement slowed by the successfully deploying airbag. Shattered glass shards peppered the area, with students agape at what had just transpired shielding themselves from glass spray. Metal bending and tearing made a horrid noise as the vehicle came to a stop, with various fluids leaking out. The vehicle's front end had been smashed in in the shape of Kyon's body. It was a total wreck. The most startling piece of info, however, would be Kyon himself.

He looked at his hands, noticing no damage whatsoever. He stepped back from the wreckage. There were minor cuts on his outfit, nothing major, and as he felt around, he felt no damage to his skin. All of his parts still functioned free of harm, and he felt no pain whatsoever. _Uh, ah...what the fuck is going on? How in the fu...?_

Suddenly he remembered having left his Superman comic with Haruhi.

He looked at the truck.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIII!"


	2. Chapter 2

Introspection  
by Moonraker One

CHAPTER TWO

The magnitude of the moment had to end abruptly as he took off to avoid too many people seeing him. He would think about what had happened and what this new change by Haruhi meant, but right now, he had to avoid his name and picture being put in the newspaper. He knew exactly what danger would come. _Damn it_, he thought,_ if Haruhi finds out about this the shit's REALLY going to hit the fan._ Taking off at a tremendous speed, he found that his senses caught up to him when he accelerated to unimaginable velocities. If the reality-warping girl with boredom issues had truly made him into a Kryptonian, like he believed she did based on what he'd just been through, then he'd have all the powers. But therein lay the problem. _Haruhi knows next to nothing about DC Comics. I highly doubt she even understands his abilities, so God knows how my powers might work here in the real world._ He had to be careful. He had his own beliefs as to how Superman's powers worked in the comic books, but this wasn't necessarily going to be what he believed.

It seemed as though everything around him had frozen in place. He saw the people as statues unmoving as he rocketed towards his school at thousands of miles per hour on foot. To him, it didn't seem like anything over a hard sprint that he'd usually give during a track meet. It dawned on him, despite his lack of scientific knowledge, that time had not frozen and that he merely could maintain his senses at much higher velocities than ordinary humans. Almost effortlessly did he weave through the sea of people, arriving at the front door to his school in less than a second. He stopped instantaneously, halting less than two feet from a fellow student. A gust of wind caused by the air displacement of a supersonic Kyon stopping immediately knocked the boy off his feet.

"Sorry about that," Kyon apologized, lifting the boy to his feet. Quickly did he head to the lockers where he retrieved his books for the early periods and changed into his school shoes. His first period came and he took his seat right in front of Haruhi. He tensed up rather thoroughly; he had to avoid doing anything that remotely seemed superhuman. She could not be allowed to witness something that might cause the laws of physics to be dramatically altered.

Haruhi sighed and rested her head on her hand. She wore a frown. "I still haven't forgotten how you directly disobeyed an order I gave by doing pointless activities, Kyon. Today, you're going to have to be punished!" As promptly as she said it, she went back to staring into space while the class began.

Kyon turned around. "You know what?" he thought about it. "Nevermind." He could not be bothered by any more of the girl's crap. He had too much to worry about, since class could pose a number of problems. Someone could hit him in the side of the head with a pencil and he'd have to pretend to be hurt, even though he might barely feel it. All in all, what she said took a back seat to what she could do.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said, "and because I'm not sure which of you are paying attention in class and which of you aren't, it's time for a pop quiz!"

Everyone groaned, rather predictably, but Kyon started to panic, since he hadn't studied the material. Of all the students in the classroom, he knew three of the ones who knew the material down cold sat near him, so he listened hard to see if they whispered anything. He could occasionally pick up what the person across from him said when whispering, which had made the difference in previous quizzes and tests.

"Take one and pass the rest back," the teacher ordered, placing stacks on each desk. Once the test came back to Kyon, he found he knew only two of the fifteen questions. Once everyone had started, he started listening. Sure enough, at least three of the questions, the other student answered by quietly talking to himself. Kyon looked at the student in front of him. He could see part of the side of the paper, but the student's body obstructed the rest. Kyon glanced carefully to see if he could make out the writing on the side, and something surprising happened. He found he could see the paper, as a circle of the student's body had become invisible.

Kyon practically shot backwards in his seat. He seemed perplexed until it hit him. _Yeah, that's right, Superman CAN see through objects._ He got back to concentrating. He answered the questions rather quickly, since he could see them clear as day. Upon finishing, he looked over the quiz. He could remember having read some of the answers in the book previously. _Ah, now I remember having read that! How did I forget?_ He slapped himself in the head.

The class finished soon enough, and he found himself headed over to Physical Education. This would prove to be a rather difficult class to control his powers in. He went into the locker room and changed into his exercise outfit. Walking into the weight room, where the day's activities would take place in, he noticed that among the girls in the room, Haruhi was not among them. It helped his mood. Before he could greet his teacher properly, a cup of water splashed in his face.

"Okay, class, it's time for us to start the weight training session. I'm not going to require that you record your activities, but please, if you don't exercise on at least two separate machines I'm going to penalize you." The teacher then went over proper weight lifting techniques, and how to properly spot someone. As soon as he finished his spiel, which lasted about twenty minutes, he went into his office and left the class to their own devices. Kyon tried to ignore the student that had thrown water in his face, but found it impossible.

"Oi, Kyon," the significantly taller, muscle-bound student beckoned, "how did they let you in this class? Ah well. I guess everyone has to have their fair shot."

"Blow it out your ass, Komeda," he replied, heading in the opposite direction.

"Arrgh! How can you dismiss me, pencil neck? You've got a bit of muscle tone, but you haven't the strength to keep up with me!" He sat down on the seat of a bench press, with arms folded. "Are you chicken?" He leaned back. "Oi, Mashiro! Put about 150 kilograms on!" The fellow student, in awe of his upperclassman, continued to load weights onto the bar until it had close to 330 pounds on.

"There you go, sempai!" the scrawny boy said as he stood back. A member of the soccer team spotted the large Komeda while he pressed the bar a total of 5 times. He gritted his teeth and pushed hard with each repetition. He smiled. "You're great, sempai!"

"Sure I am," he agreed, looking at Kyon. "Let's see what you can do, pencil neck! Mashiro, why don't you take all the weights off. Let's see if pencil-y here can lift the 20 kilogram bar!"

Kyon held a hand out, grinning. "No, Mashiro, leave the weights on." He laid backwards on the bench press, gripping the bar with both hands. If Haruhi isn't here, then she won't believe it if anyone else tells her. He kept his grin as he looked to each of them. The spotter lifted the bar and he began pressing it. Making sure to grit as though it required effort, he lifted the bar and brought it back down for a total of 11 repetitions. To him, it felt like lifting an empty cardboard box. Once he put the bar back on the slot, he sat up and pretended to pant. "Does...that make you...feel any better...Komeda?"

The muscle-bound athlete angrily gritted his teeth the students began to look back and forth between the student who was six foot four easily, and the much smaller student who more than doubled his amount of repetitions with sheer amazement. "I...I don't know how a pencil neck like you did that, but I could've done more!"

Kyon folded his arms. "Then why _didn't_ you?" Laughter came after his revealing his sempai's bluff. The muscular student went to his own corner of the weight room and trained in private. The young student Mashiro, whom Kyon had a whole three inches on, approached.

"Kyon! That was amazing! How did you do that?" His cheeriness reminded him of a male Asahina. "You lifted the same weight a bunch more times, and you're not even nearly as muscle-bound as Komeda is! How did you do it?"

Kyon looked at the parasite-like younger student. "My parents are mad scientists who make a superhuman potion that I drink, and it gives me super strength and makes me bulletproof."

Mashiro open-mouth smiled and almost jumped in the air. "Really!...?"

"No." He began to walk away. Still, the boy persisted.

"Seriously, Kyon, how did you do that?"

"I'm magical."

"Are you serious?...!"

"Of course not! Now go away!"

The boy got mousy. "But...can I hang out with you? I mean, I always hang out with Komeda, but he treats me like crap."

Kyon struck his face with his palm. _Oh god. He's the henchman type student that hangs out with bigger students. He's like Igor to Doctor Frankenstein. Please, anything but this brat._ "Look, I really think you should go do your own thing." He kept walking. The boy initially looked as though he wouldn't follow his sempai, but almost a second later, he stood right back at Kyon's side. "Fine, you can hang out with me."

"You need anything, Kyon-san?"

He looked the boy straight in the eye. "PLEASE don't refer to me by a suffix. I'm not your commanding officer." He kept walking. He wiped his eyes. Already his second day with these abilities and he'd managed to acquire a sidekick, despite not wanting or searching for one. How amazingly fucked up this day already had become, and all he had intended to do was stand up to Komeda for being a bully. He sat on a bench and began curling dumbbells with the proper technique. Mashiro emulated his upperclassman's posture and technique, albeit with much lighter weights. Kyon contemplated this pest at his side.

_I can sort of understand Haruhi making me into Superman, but what's with this guy? Most superheroes have a sidekick, but not Superman! Does she really not know anything about the subject?_ He waited for the bell to ring. During his thought process, Mashiro stopped to rest and changed dumbbells several times, while Kyon forgot and kept curling the same weight the entire hour. He stood up and began walking towards his next class, while the student headed off towards his.

"I'll see you at lunch, Kyon!" Mashiro beamed, heading off.

He was glad to get rid of the parasite, even if only for a few class periods. At lunchtime, he got to the line a few minutes early and thus, to his table early, but he could not evade the squirrelly student. He sat and listened while the younger student talked about his comparatively boring life. Such small things were so important to someone who hadn't been through what Kyon himself had been through. They separated again after lunch, but as Kyon found himself alone in the hallway on the way to the club room, the guy appeared again.

"Oh yeah! I did hear you were in that club with Haruhi!" Mashiro yelled, approaching the side of his new friend.

"Let me give you a word of advice, Mashiro," Kyon assisted, "you don't want to involve yourself with Haruhi. She's a lot like a mixture of the violent tendencies of Akane Tendo from Ranma one half, the creepiness of a rapist, and the commanding presence of Joseph Stalin. She has a way of subverting your free will like Satan." He believed his description of Haruhi, while an understatement, gave at least a ball park figure.

Mashiro looked at him. "But...I want to hang out with you, Kyon!"

"Okay. Fine."

The two of them headed into the room and sat down. Asahina and Itsuki both noticed the new arrival. "So, Kyon, you brought in a new guy!" the esper boy replied.

"Don't ask me. He chose to come here."

Mashiro looked around. "What do you guys do here?"

"Whatever Haruhi decides to do," Kyon answered.

"We have to talk after the meeting," Yuki Nagato emotionlessly said to Kyon.

The door burst open. "OI!" Haruhi threw a piece of paper on the table. "We're going to go on a cave adventure, eh? There's a new guy?" She walked past Kyon and examined the student. "Kyon, did you bring this guy in? He looks cute! He's like a late bloomer that still looks cute enough to pass as a thirteen year old! He's the kind of kid you hear getting molested by a priest." She looked at Kyon. "You're off the hook of my punishment! This is a great discovery! He'll be the sister character to Asahina's maid! It's like a Victorian story where a maid and her brother have to work in a rich man's house to survive, and he has an affair with the sister!" She pulled the boy to his feet, feeling his shoulders and arms. "He's skinny enough to pass as a pre-teen!" She grabbed his crotch. "Ah, but boy is he developed!"

Kyon pushed him back and stood between Mashiro and Haruhi. "NO. Not again." He wore an angry stone face. "It was bad enough when you did this to Mikuru."

Haruhi stood back, perplexed. _Sheesh, what's gotten into Kyon? He never acts this way!_ Her initial concern gave way to anger. _How DARE he stand up to me!_ "Kyon, for that, you're going to be punished! Pay me for the food we're going to eat before our cave adventure!"

Mashiro sat down. Kyon opened his wallet and threw money on the table. "Just don't touch him or Mikuru." He sat down.

"Thanks Kyon!"

Kyon was trembling inside. His bravery had given way to a haunting realization. _Oh shit. I really did it. I wasn't even thinking. I don't know what inspired me to do that, but I really did it. Now Haruhi's mad and she might fuck up the space-time continuum._ He wiped his brow. He looked down at the table.

Itsuki got up and approached Kyon. "Do you have to use the bathroom, Kyon?" Kyon took the hint.

"Yeah, I have to use the bathroom." The two left the class room, Itsuki making sure no one was following.

"Kyon-kun? I don't exactly know what happened there, but my initial concern has turned out to be true. She's pissed off and closed space is starting to appear. Kyon, I respect what you did, but please, we have to give her what she wants, because the alternative is very bad."

Kyon folded his arms. "Itsuki, you KNOW that isn't right. She shouldn't be allowed to just fondle people. That's violating personal space."

"Well, I hope she gets over it soon, because it's just now starting to stabilize." He headed in the opposite direction. "I need to help my comrades. I think we can take care of this. Just don't piss her off anymore."

Kyon headed back towards the classroom. "FUCK!" he shouted in a whisper. Goddammit, that girl needs to be humbled without the world being at stake. If only she didn't have her damned powers! He headed back to the club room. "If only she didn't have her damned powers," he whispered to himself.

He sat down between Mashiro and Haruhi.

"Where's Itsuki?" she asked.

"Something came up, and he had to go. He got a call," Kyon lied.

Haruhi threw her papers all over the floor in anger. "You know what? Fine. None of you seem interested. Why do I even try with you boring idiots?"

Kyon approached her, sensing imminent danger. "Look, Haruhi, I really think it'd be amazing if we went on our cave journey." He said "our" instead of "your" for effect. She brushed him off.

"Bull. You're lying."

"Haruhi, please. Your ideas are very interesting. Maybe all of us are too many? Why not just you and me?"

She looked at him, her angry grin slowly turning into a smile. "You're an idiot, but why not? Maybe there is stuff that others will miss."

Kyon followed her as she began leading him. _Oh thank God_, he thought.


End file.
